


[Podfic of] What I Wore to the Revolution

by exmanhater



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Emily lowered her standards, and one time she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] What I Wore to the Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What I Wore to the Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134937) by jae_w. 



> Because I think Emily's accent is one of her most important pieces of characterization, I took a leap and recorded her dialogue only with a British accent. Since that's not my normal speaking voice, I also recorded another version with just my own regular voice, so you can choose which edition to go with!

**Download** : [MP3 with accent](http://bit.ly/1KS7dfb) [13 MB] ||| [MP3 without accent](http://bit.ly/1gLtTBh) [13 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 29:17 or 30:02 

**Streaming without accent:**  


**Streaming with accent:**  



End file.
